Crónica de una Cita Anunciada
by Rougeness
Summary: Lily Evans por un chocolate pierde una apuesta que nunca pudo ganar, porque James Potter nunca pierde. Este fic participa en el reto temático de mayo del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".


_Disclaimer: Todos los personajes, lugares, cosas y nombres que reconozcan pertenecen J.K. Rowling_

_Este fic participa en el reto temático de mayo del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"._

* * *

**Crónica de una Cita Anunciada**

**Apuesta a perder**

Ella definitivamente había perdido la razón, eso tenia que haber sucedido en algún momento. ¿Por qué otra motivo hizo una apuesta con James Potter? Con Yo-Jamás-Pierdo Potter, con James La-última-vez-que-perdí-Dumblendore-tuvo-que-calma rme Potter. La gente había dejado de competir con él hace ya siglos porque era humillante, era tan exagerado que estaba absolutamente excluido de las peleas de bolas de nieve en invierno, porque nunca falla un tiro y nunca pierde, y por Merlín eso le quitaba toda la diversión. Cuando James pronunció el "¿Quieres apostar, Evans?" nadie se sorprendió, eso valía por "Yo tengo la razón, siempre la tengo". Fue la respuesta lo que causó conmoción.

— Bien, ¿que apostamos?

Los ojos le brillaron, James Potter, con su estúpida sonrisa subversiva se sabía ganador en ese mismo momento, con los cabellos azabache vueltos un nido de pájaro y las mejillas quemadas por pasar tanto tiempo en su escoba sabía en ese instante que Lily terminaría por estar ahí, en ese pasadizo inmundo, quién sabe a donde. Y mientras caminaba inclinando la cabeza por ese estrecho túnel se arrepentía una y otra vez de haber dicho eso.

— Una cita por supuesto — la respuesta era obvia, lo único que el grandioso Gryffindor parecía no haber conseguido en la vida era una cita con Lily Evans, ella se supo perdida también, pero no quiso echarse para atrás como una cobarde.

— ¿Y si yo gano?

— Si tú ganas, Evans, lo que quieras, en serio, un millón de galeones, un rinoceronte negro, un huevo de dragón, lo que quieras.

Toda la habitación suspiró con y por ella, bien podrían haber saltado la formalidad de la apuesta. Lily se rehusó a mostrarse derrotada, y lo miró con esos ojos verde esperanza, esperanza de no perder hasta que perdiera. De nada sirvió. Y había sido una apuesta tan tonta, pensaba Lily mientras seguía a Potter de mala gana por aquel interminable túnel oscuro, sosteniendo su varita para ver sus pasos y no dejándose ayudar porque aun estaba molesta de no haber ganado lo imposible.

— Potter de verdad que esta es una cita fenomenal, sólo hemos caminado como diez kilómetros inmundos. Ya veo porque todas las chicas quieren salir contigo. Es que esto... wow...

— Shhh... ya estamos llegando. — Dice Potter volviéndose para susurrar.

— Por Merlín, esto debe ser ilegal y hemos caminado tanto que seguro ya salimos de Hogwarts.

— Correcto srta. — dice él como si nada, como si hacer cosas ilegales fuera totalmente normal y salir de Hogwarts por pasadizos secretos una rutina ya incluso un poco gastada — Vamos Evans, tú aceptaste, va a ser divertido.

Y él dice "tú aceptaste" no "tú perdiste". Nunca hubo nada que ganar, no había un rinoceronte negro, un huevo de dragón, ni un millón de galeones, lo único que había era una cita. Y sin embargo ella estuvo tan cerca, la respiración de todos se contuvo por unos segundos, porque Lily Evans pudo haber vencido a James Potter y no lo hizo.

Finalmente llegan y ella está exhausta, él abre una trampilla en el techo sólo un poco para mirar, al asegurarse que todo esta despejado, entonces la abre por completo y sale, lo hizo con tal facilidad que Lily fue a imitarlo como si tal cosa y resultó que probablemente necesitaría tres como ella para poder salir de ahí. James le extiende el brazo y ella se rehúsa a tomarlo, él se ríe de lado.

— Evans, detesto decírtelo, pero estamos allanando propiedad privada, mientras más tardes más posibilidades que nos descubran.

— Por las barbas de Merlín, vamos a terminar en Azkaban — susurra ella extendiendo su mano, y él la sube de un tirón, como si no pesara nada

— ¡Que exagerada! Lo máximo que puede pasar es que nos expulsen — responde él aunque sabe que fue un error decirlo, la mirada consternada de la pelirroja casi le da risa.

Lily mira a su alrededor. Jamás ha estado allí pero el lugar es inconfundible, el olor es delicioso y tiene que ser el deposito de Honeyducks. Están en Hogsmeade. Lily había escuchado rumores, de que era posible ir a Hogsmeade desde Hogwarts, que algunos estudiantes lo hacían, Potter y sus amigos por ejemplo, pero ella pensaba que ellos mismos habían iniciado esos rumores para hacerse aun más populares. Ni pensar que ella está ahí por un chocolate. Lo había dejado en la sala común sin querer y cuando volvió Potter se lo estaba comiendo, en su defensa él verdaderamente creía que era de Remus, si Lily hubiera preguntado por un chocolate que estaba por ahí, él hubiera entendido su error y buscado otro en su habitación para devolvérselo. Pero ella había armado tal escándalo, que James por pura provocación dijo "Oh, este Evans, este es mi chocolate" mientras le daba un mordisco. "Me los vas a devolver, por las buenas o por las malas" responde cruzando los brazos y él casi se ahoga por reírse mientras traga, "Como si pudieras" dice James finalmente. Lily terca y estúpidamente insistió que sí podía y James preguntó "¿Quieres apostar?". El resto es historia. Por un chocolate de Honeyducks ahora se encontraba en el mismísimo deposito de Honeyducks, en Hogsmeade.

— ¿A las chicas les gusta esto Potter? ¿Allanar la morada para que las expulsen?

— No sabría decirte, eres la primera en venir. Ahora shhh... alguien viene.

Lily queda estática, si alguien viene qué pueden hacer, el lugar está lleno de cajas pero no hay lugar para esconderse, van a verlos, ya cerraron la trampilla, los pasos se acercan. Oh, los van a descubrir y la van a expulsar de Hogwarts en el séptimo año por una estúpida apuesta con el más grande de los idiotas, siente ganas de llorar. James coloca su dedo indice entre los labios para indicarle que hiciera silencio y la hala por el brazo hacia la pared, y antes de que pueda hacer nada su espalda está completamente pegada al torso de Potter y una finísima capa los cubre a los dos.

—Todo esta bien Lily, somos invisibles — susurra él apenas audible, ella siente su labios rosar su oreja y su aliento calentar el cuello.

¿Son invisibles? Tenían que serlo, entró un hombre como si nada, les paso tan cerca que ella estuvo a punto de soltar un bufido de miedo. El corazón de Lily empieza a latir tan fuerte que teme aquel hombre lo escuche, siente la respiración tibia de James en el cuello y él le está apretando la mano, una forma tonta de decirle que se calmara, como si no fuera él la que la metió en todo esto. Y este hombre musculoso pero viejo se toma su tiempo para encontrar lo que busca y ella siente que lo esta disfrutando, la adrenalina de ser descubierto en cualquier momento, de sentir la piel del muchacho en la espalda, está invadiendo su sistema. Y cuando la puerta se cierra y están solos de nuevo, ambos se quedan inmóviles.

— Merlín, tienes una capa de invisibilidad — suspira ella asombrada, sin moverse, sin soltarle la mano, aun está tan asustada.

— Lo mantendremos en secreto ¿vale? — dice él demasiado cerca, y ella casi puede verlo sonreír.

Y entonces Lily entiende que no sólo ha perdido la apuesta, no se trataba ni siquiera de una cita, era de esto de lo que James se reía, cuando le brillaban los ojos con la mirada subversiva y le ofrecía un millón de galeones, un rinoceronte negro, un huevo de dragón. Era su mano apretando la de ella, era el susurro en su oído, era el corazón que seguía latiendo igual de fuerte aunque ya no había peligro. Ella ya había perdido, porque él siempre gana.

**Absolutamente Nada**

― ¿Y ahora qué? ― pregunta Lily finalmente, respirando aire fresco.

Habían salido de Honeyduckes, pero para hacerlo tuvieron que moverse bajo la capa silenciosamente. James había colocado su mano en su abdomen para sostenerla cerca de él mientras la guiaba hacía afuera con bastante destreza. Lily sospechaba que no había necesidad de ésto y que tenían suficiente espacio para mantener un poco de distancia, pero no dijo nada. Porque eran invisibles y es como si eso ni siquiera estuviera sucediendo. Bajo la capa, el aire era demasiado caliente y el corazón le iba muy rápido, pero nadie veía sus mejillas rosadas.

― He planificado algo que va a sorprendente muchísimo ― responde James sonriendo, mirando a Lily como si de repente esta se hubiera convertido en su cómplice.

― ¿Qué? ¿Vamos a volar con los hipogrifos? ¿Vamos a conocer a tus amigos los unicornios? ¿Vamos a robarle a un duende? ¿Qué Potter? Oh, ya sé. Vamos a cazar un basilisco, ¿cierto?

― De hecho no vamos a hacer absolutamente nada Lily, vamos a sentarnos y comer. Ni siquiera voy a usar mi varita. Sin animales mágicos, sin hechizos complicados ni lugares secretos, sin snitch ni nada.

¡Por las barbas de Merlín! Seguro que la estaba engañando. James Potter voltea los calderos y toca la batería en las clases de Pociones, hace bailar a las armaduras en las de Encantamientos. Hace correr a los unicornios tras él en las de Criaturas Mágicas, inunda el salón con palomitas de maíz en Adivinación. James Potter transforma los pupitres en ranas y ratones en Transformaciones que terminan escapando y por eso siempre le faltan pupitres a los Ravenclaw en la siguiente clase. Y deja escapar gas de la risa en Historia de la Magia para que todos rían y rían sin parar de la guerra de los duendes. James Potter que le cambia el sabor a las comidas en el Gran Comedor para que nadie sepa si ese pollo realmente sabe a chuleta o a hígado, ¿ese mismo James Potter acaba de decir que no va a hacer nada? Lily está estupefacta.

― No pongas esa cara. Como es una cita, creo que puedo llamarte Lily ― dice James pretendiendo que su sorpresa sea por haberla llamado por su nombre y no por su ausencia de planes. Y ella se deja tomar la mano y que la llevara hacia cualquier lugar tranquilo bajo un árbol. Y lo mira extender un mantel y sacar dos sandwichs y una botella de hidromiel con especias de su bolso, del mismo donde había guardado la curiosa capa. Y lo mira, verde esperanza, esperanza de no estar tan perdida

― Es un día estupendo, ¿no crees? ― dice él alegremente, como sin notar el largo silencio incómodo, y lo dice porque a él no le incómoda.

James arranca una pequeña flor y Lily casi resopla, porque es obvio que va dársela y va a decir algo cursi como, "tan linda como tú" y entonces el silencio se hará tan incómodo que la piel les va a empezar a picar. Pero él no se la da, sino que juega con ella, hace que los pétalos se abran y se cierren una y otra vez como una ostra bizarra. Y ella lo mira, verde desesperanza, está perdida.

― Oh, lo siento, nada de magia, ¿cierto? ― Dice soltándola rápidamente y desordenadose el cabello con la mano.

― Yo siempre hacia eso con las flores, incluso antes de saber que era una bruja. ― Dice ella lentamente, como si le sorprendiera.

― Eso debe ser raro, no saber que eres una bruja. ― Contesta él. Y por Merlín ella no quiere hablar de como lo descubrió.

― ¿Por qué haces eso todo el tiempo? ¿Desordenarte el cabello como un tonto? ― Le recrimina ella.

Él ríe brillante ante la pregunta. Está decidido a pasarlo bien, a que esta sea la mejor cita de su vida, porque es primavera y está soleado, porque está en Hogsmeade y está con Lily Evans.

― Verás Lily, ― empieza pronunciando su nombre sin necesidad, por puro lujo ― hubo un tiempo en que intenté peinarme, de verdad lo intenté, pero realmente no dio resultado. Luego traté de usar pociones alisantes, pero me veía ridículo. Luego intenté cortarlo y oh, Merlín, fue un desastre. Sirius aún se ríe hasta llorar cuando lo recuerda. Así que decidí hacer ver como que me gusta así.

― ¿No te gusta?

― Lo odio, pero odio más las otras opciones.

― ¿Me estas diciendo qué puedes hacer cualquier cosa en el mundo menos peinarte?

― ¿Qué te puedo decir, Lily? Todo el mundo tiene sus limitaciones.

Y estalla en una carcajada. James nunca―pierdo Potter no sabe que hacer con su cabello y lo desordena como un tonto porque se ve aun más tonto con las otras opciones. Él se ríe con ella porque ni aunque quisiera evitarlo podría, porque es primavera y está soleado, porque Lily Evans está con él y se ve más linda de lo normal cuando se ríe.

― Esto no está tan mal como esperabas, ¿cierto?

― Podría ser peor, James, quiero decir. Es un estupendo día después de todo.

Porque el sol ya se está escondiendo y todas las nubes, todas las flores y todo el aire, es naranja, liviano, cálido. Y James Potter no ha hecho el más mínimo intento por acercarse, de tocarla. Le está hablado, como si eso era todo lo que siempre quiso, sentarse bajo un árbol y hacerla reír. Le cuenta que se conoce Hogsmeade como la palma de la mano, más que Hogwarts incluso. Y que hay tantos lugares en Hogwarts que a veces le da rabia estar en séptimo porque no le va alcanzar el tiempo de descubrirlos todos.

Él estudió primaria en Hogsmeade y era realmente incómodo para sus padres. Estaba muy lejos de su casa y era muy engorroso llevarlo y buscarlo, pero James no podía, y lo admite con Lily. Tampoco quería controlar su magia cuando era pequeño. Primero estuvo en un colegio mas cerca de su casa, al cual podía llegar caminando. Pero en el camino le cambiaba el color a los arboles, encogía los postes para alcanzar esa rara vela que tenían, hacia bailar los botes de basura, y cuando iba a llegar tarde, tomaba su escoba y se iba volando a plena luz del día. El ministerio tuvo que borrar tantas memorias que le dijeron a sus padres que sinceramente era un peligro para el mundo mágico dejarlo caminar por las calles muggles. Y como era imposible tenerlo encerrado en casa sin que él enloqueciera y desquiciara a sus padres, lo inscribieron en una pequeña escuela en Hogsmeade, que incluso tenia equipo de quidditch y se podía volar alto, porque no había muggles. Solía detestar a los muggles, la verdad ¿Por qué tenían ellos, los magos, que esconderse por ser especiales?

― ¿Todavía los odias?

― No, porque la verdad la mayoría no son así. A los muggles les gusta ir a espectáculos de magia, y que les lean las manos y conocen algunas pociones que usan a veces. Y tienen cosas que pueden ser tan fabulosas como la magia. Ah, pero que tonto, mira con quien hablo. Tú eres hija de muggles y sabes todas esas cosas.

― Me sorprende que tú sepas tanto, ¿Escogiste Estudios Muggles este año?

― Claro que no, es una tontería esa materia. Pero aprendí a caminar por la ciudad sin ser un peligro para el mundo mágico,por lo menos no tanto. El punto es, no es que fueran muggles lo que me fastidiaba. Me molestaba, y aún me molestan, las personas que no quieren que alguien haga algo sólo porque ellos no pueden. Y hay montones de magos que hacen eso... ¿Pasa algo Evans? ¿Por qué me estas mirando así?

Dice James tan repentinamente alarmado que había olvidado su decisión de llamarla Lily. Ella se había quedado seria mirando con una profundidad muy verde, y él sintió como que la mirada lo estaba perforando. Obviamente asumió que había dicho algo malo, muy malo. Se estaba esforzando tanto. Escuchó todo lo que dijo Remus y nada de lo que dijo Sirius. La tenía ahí tan cerca que se sentía mareado, pero seguía al pie de la letra lo que su amigo le había dicho. "James, ésta puede ser tu única oportunidad. Lo que dice Sirius puede funcionar con 'todas las chicas', pero Lily no es como todas, ¿verdad que no? Ahora, no trates de impresionarla, ella no va aplaudirte, no la trates como una tonta que no sabe valerse por si misma, y por favor no hagas como si lo único que quieres en la vida es besarla, aunque eso sea lo único en lo que pienses"

― Potter, todo está bien. Dijiste algo que me recordó a alguien, eso es todo. ― Responde ella sonriendo tranquilamente y él exhala de puro alivio.

― Debe ser una persona horrible, por la cara que pusiste. ― Y entonces Lily vuelve a mirarlo con una intensidad terrible, como si acabara de insultar a su madre ― Merlín, esta vez si dije algo malo ¿Sabes qué? Ya esta anocheciendo y van cerrar HoneyDukes, deberíamos volver antes de empiece a decir estupideces. No puedo contenerme por tanto tiempo.

― Lo has hecho bastante bien hoy Potter, no has dicho ni una sola. Es un record. Si no aumentara más tu ego, te daría una medalla. ― Dice ella sonriendo. ― Pero no volvamos aún, quiero ver las estrellas, vamos a quedarnos más.

Eso no es que estuvo cerca de un elogio, definitivamente fue un elogio. Y James no tenia un plan para eso, ni se le había ocurrido que eso podía suceder. Coño de su puta madre, coño, coño, mierda. Maldita sea. No puede pensar en nada que no sean groserías. Él, James Potter, no puede pensar, está tan jodido.

― Pero van a cerrar HoneyDukes ― carraspea. "¿En serio?" piensa él. Ella le dice que se quiere quedar a ver las estrellas y acaba de decir que van a cerrar el puto Honyduckes, "Me voy a suicidar, no merezco vivir", se reprende mentalmente.

― ¿Y eso qué? Seguro que sabes forzar cerraduras mágicas. Conoces otros seis pasadizos y además tienes una alfombra voladora en la maleta para situaciones especiales. ― Replica ella ― Quiero quedarme un rato más, James.

Él asiente, la saliva se le vuelve espesa. De repente sus manos le parecen muy grandes y muy torpes, no sabe ni donde ponerlas. Tiene reflejos perfectos y normalmente sus manos no les falta habilidad, pero esto no es normal. Siente que ama y odia a Remus porque esta funcionando, pero no le dijo que hacer si funcionaba, ¿que hacía ahora?

― Ehm... Lily, debiste decirme que querías volar en alfombra y la hubiera traído. Volar a ésta hora es fantástico.

― Bueno, prefería un pasadizo. Me monté en una escoba una vez y no es una experiencia que quiera repetir.

― Pero Lily, eso es estúpido ― Lily abre los ojos un tanto ofendida, sólo porque él vuela mejor de lo que camina, no significa que todos sean así ― Ya va, déjame arreglar eso. Quiero decir, la primera vez siempre es un asco. La primera vez que yo me monté en una escoba duré solo diez segundos en el aire antes de caerme y romperme todos los huesos del brazo. Es como la primera vez que tomas whisky de fuego, que te quema y sientes ganas de vomitar, pero luego... ¿Eso es ilegal, verdad? Déjame pensar en un ejemplo legal. Mmm, coño...

Es como la primera vez merodeas el castillo de noche y te atrapa Flich y te dan tres semanas de castigo, pero luego no importa porque has descubierto las cosas más fenomenales y ahora nadie puede atraparte. Es como la primera vez que besas a alguien y es asqueroso y baboso, pero luego está bien porque es alucinante. Es como la primera vez que intentas transformarte en un ciervo y terminas siendo una masa amorfa entre un animal y un humano. Entonces te hechizan para que regreses a tu forma original, y cuando vuelves a ser tú te duelen hasta los pensamientos. Pero no importa, porque luego puedes ver algo que ningún mago ha visto tan de cerca, a un hombre lobo. Las primeras veces son un jodido asco y no importa mucho siempre que continúes, pero no puede decirle nada de eso.

― Ajá, ya sé. Es como la primera vez que haces magia. Que estás muy molesto y explotas un jarrón caro sin querer. Y te asustas y te cortas y tu madre te castiga. Pero si lo recuerdas, es un buen recuerdo, porque ahora no podrías ni imaginarte vivir sin magia.

Lily se siente mareada, pesada, aturdida. Por primera vez, no enrojece, sino que palidece. Tiene unas ganas enormes de montarse en una escoba porque lo que dice James es cierto. Si no hubiera vuelto a hacer magia porque la primera vez se asustó tanto que no pudo dejar de llorar por horas o porque Petunia la llamaba "fenómeno de circo", sólo porque le molestaba que Lily pudiera hacer algo que ella no, entonces no hubiera podido descubrir lo maravilloso que era la magia.

― James, si eres totalmente capaz de ser una persona decente, una persona sorprendente de hecho ¿Por qué escoges siempre ser un idiota? ― Dice con la voz temblando

James gruñe, aunque pudo haber llorado. De alguna forma lo había destrozado todo y podía escuchar el cristal rompiendose, tintineando mientras caía al piso. Él nunca iba a ser suficiente para Lily Evans, y mirándola, temblorosa, con la mirada verde, de todos los verdes del mundo, ni la culpa ni la resiente.

― Me gustaría saberlo.

Más le gustaría saber si Sirius lo había drogado de alguna forma. Porque Lily Evans había acortado la distancia entre ellos hasta que no quedó ninguna. Entonces lo besó y eso tenía que ser una alucinación producto de alguna poción que Sirius le echó en el jugo de calabaza. Se quedó estático con los ojos abiertos en el más inocente shock. Ella se separó un poco antes de que James reaccionara y estaba a punto de alejarse por completo, cuando él finalmente volvió en sí.

Su reacción fue casi agresiva, como una represa que se rompe. Fueron tres largos segundos que tardó en emerger James Potter en toda su gloria. Él, James Potter, que cuando se llena de adrenalina no sabe lo que es el miedo y es invencible, indomable. Una mano en la cintura arrastrándola tan cerca de él como fuera posible, más cerca que bajo la capa, la otra en la nuca, entre el cabello rojo, manteniéndola a su plena merced. La boca húmeda, tibia, delirante. Merlín, era invasivo. No es que la bese, la explora con la lengua, la muerde, la chupa, se la está comiendo. Gruñe y suspira en su boca. James la está castigando, por haberlo hecho esperar tanto, por torturarlo con indiferencia por años, por existir y existir cerca de él. Y como la castiga. Lily jamás ha estado más perdida, no sabe ni quien es.

Ella se aleja apenas lo suficiente para tomar una bocanada de aire. Y él jadea, porque ese beso duró cuatro años de súplicas y frustración. Entonces le acaricia la mejilla con suavidad, lentísimo, y la vuelve a besar. Ya no hay más castigo, ya fue suficiente, ahora se disculpa. "Maldita sea, Evans" suspira en su boca, "Sí, maldita sea Evans", repite ella. Y él se ríe, se ríe y la besa.

― James, la próxima vez, vayamos a volar.

― Pero Lily, eso es lo que estamos haciendo.

**Amapolas rojas**

— ¿Te perdiste Potter?

— De hecho, se me perdió alguien. Pelirroja, ojos verdes, su hobby preferido es negar que le gusto. Grita mucho pero besa bien ¿La has visto?

Han pasado casi dos meses desde la primera vez que fueron a Hogmeade. y ahora está ahi de nuevo, bajo el mismo árbol. A James le llevó tres semanas completas acostumbrarse y dejar de preguntar compulsivamente "¿Dije algo mal?". Era gracioso, que una persona con la fama de no haberse equivocado nunca pudiera llegar a estar tan inseguro de lo que hacía. Lily pensó que sería mucho más difícil lidiar con las habladurías al principio, cuando las personas dijeran "A la final te has rendido ante Potter" y él se pavoneara como siempre de lo irresistible que era. Resultó que James estaba mucho más preocupado por eso que ella.

Se podría decir que al otro día tenía un pequeño ataque de pánico _¿la tenía que saludar? ¿Cómo debía saludarla? ¿Y si ella no quiere que la gente supiera?_ Cuando Lily entró al gran comedor, fue él quien enrojeció violentamente mientras Black hacia esfuerzos para no ahogarse de la risa. Se sentó a su lado y dijo "Buenos días James" y él la miro expectante incluso Sirius había quedado en silencio. "Tengo dos horas libres esta tarde, deberíamos hacer algo ilegal" dijo ella con una mirada maliciosa. James se olvidó completamente como respirar y Sirius botó jugo de calabaza por la nariz.

Él siente un pinchazo cálido en el estómago cuando lo recuerda. Era como si hubiera respondido_. Sí James, puedes saludarme en medio del gran comedor, porque si no me importaba lo que dijera la gente antes, tampoco me importa ahora. Vamos a volar, el cielo será verde. _Ahora está en Hogsmeade otra vez y gracias a Merlín había recuperado el dominio de sus neuronas, lo que era muy útil, ya que la mitad de su relación se basaba en fingir que discutían.

— ¡Que romántico! ¿También trajiste lirios y un poema?

— Nunca haría algo tan ridículo. — Dice ofendido — Además tú odias los lirios

— ¿Cómo sabes eso?

— ¡Por favor! Te la pasas quejándote "Sólo porque me llame Lily no significa que me gusten los lirios" Y como las personas no se toman la molestia de conocer a las otras y bla bla bla — dice él, como si le fastidiara en vez de fascinarle.

— ¿James Potter me espías? — Regaña ella mirándolo

— Claro que lo hago. Sólo jugaba Lily, deja de golpearme, es patético me haces cosquillas. No te espío tonta, te escucho. A diferencia de ti, debo decir.

— ¿Yo no escucho?

— Para nada. Te distrae mucho mirarme. Ouch, eso sí me dolió. Ya en serio, te lo puedo probar, responde: ¿Cuál es mi color favorito?

— Rojo, obviamente. — Responde automáticamente. James Potter es el rojo, como si el color mismo se hubiera inspirado en él. James arde de rojo por cualquier cosa, no hace nada que no lo consuma como el fuego. Esa pregunta no tiene demasiado sentido, él es el rojo.

— ¿Lo ves? Es verde Lily, me gusta el verde. — contradice él tranquilamente y ella, sorprendida, abre mucho los ojos, como si quisiera mostrarle ese verde que le hace sentir gratitud. Que lo deja en un estado de laxitud tal, que no tiene ni deseo, ni poder de imaginar nada más allá de ese verde arcoíris con el que mira Lily.

— Pero Slytherin es verde y odias Slytherin.

— Yo los odio a ellos, que se hayan quedado con el verde es una de las razones. En cambio a ti sí te gusta el rojo.

— No es cierto, me gusta el amarillo. — Contradice consternada, porque cuando él dice "a ti sí te gusta el rojo" ella escucha "A ti te gusta ver como ardo de rojo Lily" y se siente expuesta.

— Y mientes terriblemente. No puedes ni siquiera mentir sobre tu color favorito, voy a tener que enseñarte o terminaré mis días en Azkaban. — Se burla, con una sonrisa amplia. Como si de verdad pensara que puede terminar en la cárcel y no importaría demasiado si es que ella era la culpable.

— ¡Que exagerado! De cualquier forma ¿Cómo sabes que me gusta el rojo?

— Porque tus flores favoritas son las amapolas, las rojas. Es una buena elección, a mí también me gustan las amapolas, pero las prefiero en el té.

— ¡James eso es opio!

— Alucinante, ¿no?

— Potter quizás sí termines tus días en Azkaban. Estoy empezando a arrepentirme de ser tu novia.

— ¿De ser mi qué dijiste?

— Ehm… yo creí… Olvídalo.

— ¿Que lo olvide? ¡Jamás! Que te quede claro que ya lo aceptaste, eres mi novia, tú lo dijiste y ya no te puedes echar para atrás. Nunca, esto es de por vida.

— ¿Cuándo fuiste por té de amapolas? Los noviazgos no son de por vida.

— Vamos a tener que casarnos entonces.

— Estás demente, debe ser un efecto secundario de tanto caerte de la escoba.

— Yo diría que es un efecto secundario de las sustancias prohibidas, da lo mismo porque a _mi_ novia le gusta, lo encuentra bastante divertido. — y ella medio suspira y medio se ríe. Porque, merlín Bendito, era cierto.

— ehm… James — dice muy suave, frotándose un poco las manos.

— ¿Si? — pregunta, reimprimiendo el "¿Todo esta bien?"

— ¿De verdad no te escucho?

Él la besa, tiene que besarla. Se va venir el mundo abajo si no la besa justo en ese momento. Y en esto se basaba la otra mitad de su relación. Lily pensaba que había distorsionado incluso como veía en tiempo, ahora no tenía pociones a primera hora, sino luego un beso tibio mojado de café. El almuerzo tocaba justo después de que James le mordiera lentamente bajo la oreja haciéndola gemir. Transfiguraciones era una tortura, porque luego se encontraban en un salón escondido tras un pasadizo, porque él conocía todos los pasadizos. Los miércoles ya no tenía horas libres, ahora iba a Hogsmeade, y a veces al bosque. No dormía hasta tarde los domingos sino que se tumbaban en la grama de los jardines a simplemente estar.

— Nunca me escuchas, pero me ves.

Por más verde que mirara Lily, James no se refería a eso y ella lo sabe. Quería decir, que sin quidditch, sin magia, sin trucos, lo ve. Como arde de rojo, todopoderoso e indefenso, ella simplemente lo ve.


End file.
